


Butterfly Tattoo

by Preludian_Staves



Series: Femslashficlets [5]
Category: Mother of the Year (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Secret Relationship, Tattoos, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preludian_Staves/pseuds/Preludian_Staves
Summary: "Here I thought I knew everything about you. But you still manage to surprise me."
Relationships: Eiko Matsunaga (Mother of the Year)/Main Character (Mother of the Year), Eiko Matsunaga (Mother of the Year)/Vanessa Blackwood (Mother of the Year), Vanessa Blackwood (Mother of the Year)/Main Character (Mother of the Year)
Series: Femslashficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474016
Kudos: 7
Collections: femslashficlets





	Butterfly Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current prompt, butterfly, at femlashficlets.

Reiko woke up to the feeling of someone lightly tracing a shape on her right hip and sighed as she stretched under the sheets before turning to smile at her bedmate. Vanessa smirked at her before leaning over to kiss her, leaving Reiko breathless when she pulled away.

“Just when I think I know all there is to know about you, you still manage to have secret depths,” Vanessa stated calmly. Reiko noted that her fingers had returned to tracing shapes on her hip.

“Here I thought I was an open book to you finally, Van,” Reiko answered, smiling before following Vanessa’s gaze down to her hip.

A faded tattoo of a Monarch Butterfly with rainbow wings stood out vividly against her skin, and she looked back at Vanessa with a sheepish grin to Vanessa’s raised brow. Hazy memories of a drunken bet made with her twin, Ryoko, and their friends came forth in her mind.

“Ah, that,” Her tone was sheepish even to her ears.

“Oh, indeed, I was surprised too. Is there a story to that lovely little image?”

Both Reiko and Vanessa look towards the doorway of the bedroom to see Eiko standing there with a grin and three steaming cups of coffee carefully balanced between her hands. Reiko shrugs one shoulder watching as Vanessa leaves the bed to go help Eiko with her coffee burden.

“It’s a silly story about a vague night of wasted bets with my twin sis and some friends. Do we have time for a trip down memory lane?”

Vanessa and Eiko share a speaking glance with her before looking back at her, Eiko nods as Vaness sips from her cup and returns to the bed with Reiko’s cup too.

“We have time before the munchkins need to be wrangled up,” Eiko answered, sitting on the edge of their bed.


End file.
